Benutzer Blog:Cyanide3/Gaming-Vorschau: April 2018
link=|center 300px|right Die Blumen fangen an zu blühen und die Vögel zwitschern bereits, wenn die Gamer-Nachteule seine Konsole in den Stand-By-Modus versetzt. Der anstehende Frühling wird von der Far-Cry-Reihe und dem seit fünf Jahren erwartete God of War eröffnet. Wie auch in den Spielempfehlungen der Wintermonate Januar und Februar bieten wir euch in unserer Vorschau eine interessante Mischung aus Shootern, Survival und Rollenspielen. Viel Spaß dabei! Far Cry 5 * Titel: Far Cry 5 * Erscheinungstermin: 27. März 2018 * Genre: Ego-Shooter * Plattform: PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Microsoft Windows * Zum Wiki: Far Cry Wiki Während in Far Cry 4 Pagan Min mit seiner königlichen Armee in Kyrat Schrecken verbreitete, dreht sich im neuesten Spiel alles um die Geschichte im US-amerikanischen Staat Montana. Hope County lädt den Spieler in eine Welt ein, die von einem Fanatist mit dem Namen Joseph Seed beherrscht wird. Zusammen mit seinen Brüdern leitet er eine religiöse Sekte und hat das Land in drei Teile geteilt, die von den Brüdern unterschiedlich regiert werden. Genauso wie in Far Cry 3 und 4 soll das Oberhaupt gestürzt werden. In einzelnen Missionen müssen Kultmitglieder eliminiert oder Menschen auf dem Land geholfen werden. Der Spieler entscheidest selbst, ob er lieber die Missionen im Stealth-Modus beendet, oder ob er mit einem Puma als Gefährten und einer Bazooka die Basis seiner Gegner stürmen möchte. Die Unterschiede zu den Vorgängern der Hauptreihe sind jedoch nicht nur neue Waffen oder der erweiterte Flugmodus, sondern die gesamte Handlung, die nicht linear aufgebaut ist. Da wir es gleich mit drei Antagonisten zu tun haben, können wir bestimmen in welchem Gebiet wir zuerst zuschlagen. Jedoch ist es damit nicht einfach so getan, denn je mehr Aufmerksamkeit der Spieler erhält, umso wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass er es mit den Bodyguards der Brüder persönlich zu tun bekommt. Diese können entweder tollwütige Waffenfanatiker sein oder Ex-Kampfpiloten, die den Spieler in jeder nur erdenklichen Situation vom Luftraum aus angreifen. Doch auch hier hat er die Möglichkeit sich durchzuschlagen oder in ein anderes Gebiet zu wandern, die Missionen dort zu machen und wieder stärker und mit besseren Waffen zurückzukehren. thumb|center|670px Tower of Time * Titel: Tower of Time * Erscheinungstermin: 12. April 2018 * Genre: Rollenspiel * Plattform: Microsoft Windows * Zum Artikel: Tower of Time 1000 Jahre nach der Verwüstung eines Landes legt ein Erdbeben einen gigantisch hohen Turm frei. Dieser lädt jeden Abenteurer ein, ihn zu erkunden. In ihm lauern bösartige Kreaturen, zu knackende Rätsel und prunkvolle Schätze. Aus dem Turm ertönt eine Stimme, die eines Tages einen Jungen dazu verführt, die Geheimnisse des Gebäudes zu erkunden. Der Spieler übernimmt die Kontrolle des Jungen und seiner Gruppe von Helden, die ihm bei seinem Vorhaben unterstützen. In mehreren Kapiteln wird die Geschichte rund um den Turm der Zeit und den Grund für das verwüstete Land erzählt, während zu jeder Story-Arc auch zahlreiche Bosse besiegt werden müssen. Jeder von den kontrollierbaren Helden kann mit unterschiedlichen, magischen Waffen ausgestattet werden. Gleichzeitig besitzen sie verschiedene Fähigkeiten, die in einer Art Levelsystem gesteigert werden können. Ein "Slow-Motion"-Feature lässt den Spieler diverse Schachzüge mit der Maus zeichnen, um gezielt Angriffe gegen die Gegner ein zu setzen. Doch auch die Monster sind gerissen, lernen mit dem Spieler mit und suchen sich die schwächsten Champions aus oder positionieren sich an taktisch guten Positionen im Schlachtfeld. thumb|center|670px God of War * Titel: God of War * Erscheinungstermin: 20. April 2018 * Genre: Action-Adventure * Setting: Fantasy, Mythologie * Plattform: PlayStation 4 * Zum Wiki: God of War Wiki In der “God of War”-Reihe taucht der Spieler in eine Welt, die von griechischen Göttern regiert wird. Der spartanischen Heerführer Kratos ist der Protagonist der Reihe und bereit gegen eine Schlacht mächtiger Barbaren. Jedoch als er merkt, dass er am verlieren ist, geht Kratos ein Bündnis mit dem Kriegsgott Ares ein. Als der Spartaner merkt, dass er von Ares hintergangen wurde und durch den Packt sogar seine eigene Familie tötet, schwört er auf Rache. Am Ende nimmt er es sogar mit den mächtigen drei Brüdern Zeus, Poseidon und Hades auf und nicht zuletzt mit den Titanen und der Urmutter Gaia. Nach den vielen Kämpfen zieht sich der "Götterschlächter" zurück. Doch anstatt sich auszuruhen muss er nun an Stelle von dem Töten von Götter die Rolle des Vaters und des Mentors seines Sohnes Atreus übernehmen. Jedoch ist dies leichter als getan, denn gleichzeitig haben die nordischen Götter den zwei Männern den Kampf angesagt. Die Götter sind entzürnt über den Tod der griechischen Gleichgesinnten und bestreben nun Kratos mit allen Mächten entgegen zu treten. Während der einzelnen Missionen muss sich der Spieler gegen Kreaturen und Wesen der nordischen Mythologie stellen und Puzzle- und Rätselelemente knacken. Harte Bosskämpfe stehen auf dem Tagesplan, denn die sind, wie auch in den Vorgängerspielen, durch die Aufgabe und Symbolik des jeweiligen Gottes einzigartig. Der Junge Atreus soll für die Spieler keine Lydia wie in Skyrim werden, sondern ihm dabei helfen, sich in der nordischen Welt zurechtzufinden. Sol hilft er seinem Vater Texte zu übersetzen und ihm im Kampf beiseite zu stehen. Der spartanische Krieger selbst kämpft in diesem Spiel nicht mehr mit seinen berühmten Chaosklingen, sondern mit der Leviathan-Axt.Zusammen mit dem Pfeil und Bogen von Atreus können mächtige Komboangriffe ausgeführt werden, de die Gegner zur Strecke bringen. thumb|center|670px Frostpunk * Titel: Frostpunk * Erscheinungstermin: 24. April 2018 * Genre: Echtzeitstrategie, Survival * Setting: Steampunk * Plattform: Microsoft Windows * Zum Artikel: Frostpunk So langsam bleiben die Temperaturen im zweistelligen Bereich und einige denken schon an die warmen Frühlingsmonate. Doch man stelle sich nun eine Welt vor, in der nur noch der Winter herrscht. Die Eiszeit ist in Frostpunk ausgebrochen und die einzige Sorge der Menschen heißt: Überleben. Der Spieler leitet eine kleine Stadt, die von Generatoren beheizt wird, inmitten einer Eiswüste. Nahrung und Wohnraum sind knapp und die Kälte fordert das ein oder andere Opfer. Als Erbauer des Dorfes ist es das Ziel, die Leute am Leben zu halten. Gleichzeitig wird man von prekären Entscheidungen begleitet. Immer wenn etwas im Dorf passiert, muss der Spieler eine Entscheidung treffen. Diese sind nie ganz richtig oder komplett falsch, sondern können zusammen mit weiteren Entscheidungen großes Unheil oder Segen in das Dorf bringen. Ein Kind wurde bei der Arbeit verletzt. Müssen die Regeln zur Kinderarbeit verändert werden? Werden sie zu ihren Müttern nach Hause geschickt oder ändert man lieber gar nichts? Wie sollen die Menschen ernährt werden? Wird Nahrung nach dem gesellschaftlichen Stand einer Person vergeben oder erhält jeder etwas von dem Brot? Gutherzigkeit kann sich auch zum Gegenteil wenden, wenn alle Menschen mit kleineren Rationen versorgt werden, sie dann aber an Unterernährung leiden. Und während das Dorf zu einer Stadt heranwächst, treten auch weitere Ereignisse auf, denn die Menschen in der Stadt sind nicht die einzigen Überlebenden auf diesem Planeten... thumb|center|670px BATTTLETECH * Titel: Battletech * Erscheinungstermin: 24. April 2018 * Genre: Rundentaktik * Setting: Science-Fiction * Plattform: Microsoft Windows, Linux, Mac OS * Zum Artikel: BATTLETECH Mächtige Adelshäuser beherrschen im Jahr 3025 die Galaxie und ziehen mit ihren Robotern auf den jeweiligen Planeten tiefe Spuren der Verwüstung hinter sich. Tag für Tag nehmen sie Land ein und verteidigen es mit ihren Kampfeinheiten. Auch Lady Kamea Arano, eine abgesetzte Herrscherin, die durch ihre Krieger ihren Thron zurückerobern möchte, ist mit im Ringkampf. Der Spieler schlüpft in die Rolle eines Söldner-Kommandanten mit seiner eigenen Flotte. Mit Hilfe von Missionen muss nun die eigene Position bei den Adelshäusern gestärkt werden. Im Mittelpunkt stehen die MechWarriors, riesige Kampfroboter, die von einem Piloten gesteuert werden. Sie bilden die stärkste Einheit und können im Spiel beliebig gestaltet und eingesetzt werden. Ein Fähigkeitsbaum verleiht den BattleMechs unterschiedliche Spezialfähigkeiten, die im Kampf eine wichtige Rolle über Sieg oder Niederlage spielen. Ein MechWarrior kann von den erbeuteten Ressourcen repariert oder auch verbessert werden. Dabei ist es wichtig zu entscheiden, was genau verbessert wird. Sollten sie lieber mit besseren, aber auch schwereren Waffen ausgestattet werden? Oder wird auf die Panzerung mehr Wert gelegt, um im Kampf dem Gegner besser standhalten zu können? Attribute wie die Geschwindigkeit oder die Agilität der Roboter werden von diesen Faktoren beeinflusst. Je schwerer der Roboter wird, umso mehr Energie benötigt er für die Kühlung der Systeme. Dies kann der Feind nutzen, um den Piloten durch eine Überhitzung der Maschine zu Fall zu bringen. thumb|center|670px Sinner: Sacrifice for Redemption * Titel: Sinner: Sacrifice for Redemption * Erscheinungstermin: 25. April 2018 * Genre: Action-Rollenspiel * Plattform: Microsoft Windows, Playstation 4, Xbox One * Zum Artikel: SINNER: Sacrifice for Redemption Die Heimat des Soldaten Adam wurde zerstört. Als er wieder erwacht, findet er sich in der Welt der Toten wieder. Die einzige Erinnerung die ihm bleibt ist, dass ihm seine Seele und seine gesamten Erinnerungen an sein Leben davor weggenommen wurden. Nun muss er sich Dämonen stellen, die in der Unterwelt ihr Zuhause gefunden haben. Jedes der mächtigen Monster repräsentiert eine der sieben Todsünden und verlangen von Adam vor jedem Kampf etwas zu opfern. Dieses Opfer besteht darin, Statuswerte zu verringern, Rüstungsgegenstände abzulegen oder Teile der Lebenspunkte abzuziehen. Je mehr Bosskämpfe der Soldat bereits gemeistert hat, umso höher ist der Preis, eine weitere Todsünde zu besiegen. Deshalb ist es wichtig, sich zu entscheiden, welchem Gegner Adam als erstes und als letztes begegnen soll, um die Überlebenschancen zu sichern. Im Kampf stehen dem Krieger mehrere Waffen zur Auswahl, die zum Bosskampf gesammelt werden können. Beispielsweise kämpft Adam mit einem Schwert und einem Schild, kann jedoch auch beliebig mit der Lanze oder mit magischen Tränken die Gegner aus der Entfernung anvisieren und schwächen. Die Bosse verfügen über verschiedenste Fähigkeiten, die sich zum Ende hin vervielfachen, sodass der Kampf denen aus Dark Souls ähneln mag. Ziel des Spieles ist es, die Gegner zu besiegen und die Vergangenheit des Königreiches mit Adams Erinnerungen wieder aufzudecken. thumb|center|670px Wenn du die Umfrage nicht siehst, wird sie von deinem Ad-Blocker blockiert. Habt ihr noch irgendwelche Spiele auf Lager, für die ihr euch in dem kommenden Monat Interessiert? Oder wartet ihr ganz brav und sehnsüchtig auf die E3 Mitte Juni? Lasst es uns wissen und schreibt es in die Kommentare! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Vorschau